


My Heart's Soaring for You

by wooyounqs



Category: ITZY (Band), IZONE (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Airplanes, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chae graduated college early, F/F, First Meetings, Jisu is a third year, jisu is scared of planes but chae helps, meet cute/meet ugly, this is just a culmination of late night rambling and a Tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 05:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooyounqs/pseuds/wooyounqs
Summary: lee chaeryeong meets a really cute stranger on her long distance flight, but the cute girl is also really, really scared of airplanes.





	My Heart's Soaring for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ITZY fanfic, also my first attempt at writing out lesbian characters. I was scrolling through Tumblr prompts and came across one about a new twist on meet cutes, so full prompt credit to the admin on the post. I wrote this in a rush at like 2 a.m., and my first language isn't English, + I do not proofread. This sucks but it's the first thing I've been able to write in one sitting for MONTHS. I will try anything else to dig myself out of my writing slump, so if you want to, recommend possible ships (any fandom) / prompts that you might like to see me write. However, I probably am completely overestimating my writing ability, because I really do suck. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> \- min

Lee Chaeryeong couldn’t wait to land back in Seoul. She had been away on a business trip for the past two weeks, consisting of long sleepless nights and endless arguing with her coworker Ryujin about foreign boys. She had boarded the plane with zero problems, and had made it all the way to Taiwan without so much as a spot of turbulence. Knowing that the layover was short, Chaeryeong kept mostly by the gate. She wanted to text her sister, but if she turned her phone on now, it would be too hard to turn back off when it was time to takeoff. She had been glued to the device for the past two weeks, and was trying to wean herself off of it. 

One hour later, Chaeryeong was happily seated in the window seat, without a care in the world, except for the lingering anticipation of seeing her sister. She felt someone else’s presence next to her, but didn’t turn her head. She wasn’t a fan of small-talk, especially forced conversations. She was a naturally awkward person, but a friendly one if the situation called for it. Chaeryeong tensed as she felt the plane begin to move (takeoff was the worst part of a flight), and gripped the armrest, but startled when her hand came in contact with another, slighter smaller hand. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” The voice was sweet, undeniably so, but the face that belonged to it was even sweeter. The girl had dark hair styled down in loose curls, a slim face, and wide dark eyes. To top it off, she was completely stunning. Chaeryeong felt her breath hitch in her throat and cleared her throat to rid those thoughts from her mind. This was a complete stranger, not some soulmate that Chaeryeong was destined to meet. 

“I’m just terrified of airplanes, so I grabbed the first thing in sight. It could’ve been worse, I could have actually latched onto you,” the girl rambled on, seemingly unaware of the hearts that had to be circling Chaeryeong’s head. “Oh, my name’s Jisu. Choi Jisu, just in case you were wondering. It’s pretty weird that someone just makes skin to skin contact with another person and fails to introduce themselves.” 

The polite thing would be for Chaeryeong to stop staring at the girl,  _ Jisu,  _ her mind helpfully supplied, and respond to her torrent of words. “You’re 100% good. I understand, not the biggest fan of flights myself. My name is Chaeryeong, Lee Chaeryeong.” Jisu smiled and outstretched her hand. Chaeryeong was pretty sure her cheeks were as pink as Ryujin’s dyed hair. “Your sister is Lee Chaeyeon, right? From the idol group?” The other girl’s eyes were now lit up with interest rather than fear. Chaeryeong realized with a start that the plane was already off the ground, but didn’t mention that to the other girl, scared that she would once again cause fear to fill her pretty eyes. “Yes, the one and only. I’m actually on my way to see her now. We hardly ever see each other, with the thousands of miles between us.” 

Jisu placed her chin in her hand, turning to give Chaeryeong her entire focus. “You don’t live in Seoul?” Chaeryeong pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. “No, I live in New York City ten months out of the year. Partly for my job, partly because my entire life is based there now.” Jisu smiled, and Chaeryeong felt faint. She wanted to blame it on the altitude change, but she was rendered weak by a simple smile from a pretty girl.  _ Pathetic.  _

Over the remainder of the flight, Chaeryeong learned that Jisu used to live in Canada, thus enabling her the gift of speaking flawless English (even better than Chaeryeong’s, and she had been living in the United States for almost seven years), and her English name was Julia. She was a third year university student at Yonsei, majoring in Sociology. She used to train at JYP Entertainment, which didn’t surprise Chaeryeong. She certainly had the look for an idol. She had a few pets back home, which was in a smaller apartment located near the outskirts of Seoul, including a cat and two Yorkie puppies. In return, Chaeryeong had shared that she moved to New York City at age fifteen with her mom following her parents’ nasty divorce. She had then finished high school in Queens, and had graduated early from NYU with a bachelor’s degree in poly sci. (This had impressed Jisu, because she simply couldn’t comprehend how much work and time had gone into graduating early.) She regretfully informed her of her horrid English name, Judy, which Jisu had laughed at. 

(“It’s not that bad, I swear. My English name was almost Constance. I already look too much like a Crazy Rich Asian, I didn’t need a pretentious name.”)

By the time they arrived at Incheon, Chaeryeong was fairly certain that she was a tiny bit in love with this funny, sweet, and unbelievably attractive woman. She was certain that if Jisu looked close enough, she would be able to see the sadness swirling around in her gaze at the thought of having to part ways with her. 

The plane suddenly began descending, and Jisu grabbed Chaeryeong’s arm. “Oh no, holy shit, what’s happening, oh my god, oh my god, oh  _ fuc- _ ” Jisu’s panicked voice sent a pang of hurt into the elder girl’s heart. She wanted to calm the other girl’s nerves, so she gently rubbed her knuckles across the other girl’s hand, launching into a story of the one time her and Chaeyeon had attempted to pull a Korean  _ parent trap  _ on their parents. She felt Jisu’s grip loosen, and the girl’s breathing slow down to a normal pace. If she could help, even in the tiniest, most miniscule way, she wanted to be the reason why the other girl didn’t die of suffocation by hyperventilation thirty thousand feet in the air. 

As they slowed to a stop and the seatbelt signs turned off, Jisu turned to stand up, creating room for Chaeryeong to move. The stretch of her leg muscles as she stood was welcome, and Chaeryeong almost groaned at the feeling. It wasn’t smart sitting, unmoving, for so long. She had good company, so her sore legs could be justified. 

“It was very nice meeting you, and I am grateful for your assistance in distracting me during the flight. I don’t think I could’ve made it without you.” 

“My pleasure, really. I just didn’t want you to have a full-blown panic attack next to me. I don’t do well in stressful situations.”

She really didn’t want to leave, but she knew Chaeyeon (and her sister’s girlfriend Nako) were dying to see her, if the 300 iMessage notifications were anything to go by. She sincerely regretted having turned her phone back on. She reached over her head and pulled down her carry-on, turning to leave the plane with a final smile aimed at Jisu. “Wait,” she felt a hand encircling her wrist, tugging her backwards. “I know this might be a shot in the dark, and I probably misread the signs, but I like you and I am not ready to say goodbye to you forever.”

Chaeryeong was too surprised to move. This beautiful woman actually liked her too? Jisu seemed to take the elder’s silence as rejection, and her face crumpled slightly. She continued speaking, regardless if the other cared or not. “It just isn’t every day that you meet someone so kind and comforting to a complete stranger, and it especially never happens to me, of all people, so I would really love to ask you out.” 

“You promise that you aren’t doing this just to get my sister’s autograph?” Chaeryeong teased the other girl, who bit her lip and winked in an exagerrated fashion, making both girls laugh. “Well, actually I was wondering if you could get me Kang Hyewon’s siganture?” 

Chaeryeong had the suspicion that if she smiled any wider, her face would split. “I would love to go on a date with you. Here’s my number and I will be in Seoul for the next three months, so as long as our date is sometime before December, I should be able to make it.” She hastily scribbled her phone number on Jisu’s arm and took pride in the strawberry pink dusting over Jisu’s cheeks and ears. She wanted to pinch her cheeks and coo, she was just that cute. 

“See you around, Lee.” 

“See you around, Choi.” 

  
  



End file.
